Drastik
The Rated R Shaman of Sexy Statistics Real name James Carroll Nicknames The Guru of Greatness, The Shaman of Sexy, The Rated R Superstar, The Porthole to the Infinate, The Saturday Night Delight, The Hardcore Headliner, The Hardcore Holyman, The Manipulative Messiah, The Real Deal in Sex Appeal Height 6'5" Weight 235 lbs. Date of birth April 1st, 1995 Place of birth San Jose, California Date of death Place of death Billed from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Trainer Masters, MR. DEDEDE, CM Ronn Wrestling Style Showman, Hardcore, High-Flyer Current E-federation(s) Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Extreme Hardcore Wresling, Xtreme Wrestling Federation, The Truth of Wrestling, Rated X Wrestling Previous federation(s) Answers Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment Chat, World Wrestling Alliance, All Wrestlng Alliance, The Wrestling Lounge, Extreme Rated R Wrestling Handled by Joe In-ring debut EAW Showdown 1-January 2008 James Patrick Carroll(born April 1st, 1995), better known as The Rated R Shaman of Sexy, is an American professional efeder who preforms in several popular efederations as either a main eventer or midcarder. Known for his high flying moves and his extreme talent in the ring and with the mic The Rated R Shaman of Sexy has created an impressive style of work that brings many fans and new members to join and tune into him in action. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is currently signed to the brand, Dynasty, on Extreme Answerz Wrestling, the brand, SNT on The Truth of Wrestling, and the brand, Resistance, on Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Career On December 25th, 2007, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy signed a deal with Extreme Answers Wrestling after being introduced by main eventer and CEO, Masters. The next day Shaman introduced himself to chairman, Ronn, and writer, Mr. DEDEDE. Many expected the Rated R Shaman to become a huge asset to the business and quickly became a well known superstar in EAW. World Wrestling Entertainment Chat Several months after joining EAW, Shaman joined a large efederation, WWEC, which contained several veterans. The loud mouthed S.O.B. was quickly seen as a major heel and one of WWEC's most hated of all-time. Even with all of the hatred, Shaman was able to capture several WWEC championships including 2 WWEC World Titles. Rated R Shaman of Sexy continues to win record setting amounts of championships and recently his presence set off a riot in the efederation thus making WWEC's praised superstar, Adam, quit. He no longer is part of this efederation. Answers Championship Wrestling Months after joing EAW, Shaman looked to build his career and add more titles to his resume. During this lust for titles he joined another Answers based efederation known as ACW. There was a large amount of controversy dealing with Shaman joining ACW. First of all ACW and EAW were rival efederations and many felt he was being distracted from his EAW career. Secondly, it was speculated that he was offered championships so that he would join the popular efederation. This created an all out war that ultimately made Shaman lose popularity. He continued creating controversy and not being used. He quit ACW twice before signing for a third time and winning the ACW Hardcore Championship. Although Shaman lost the title the same night, he won it for a second time on Corruption and has claimed that "The Rated R Era has Begun". RRS continued in small feuds after losing his championship up until ACW died in early 2009. Extreme Answers Wrestling Shaman was quickly noted to be a very talented young superstar and was added to a tournament for the EAW Hardcore Title, which is possibly the second most valuable title in EAW. For those who don't know, the Hardcore Title is contested under 24/7 rules meaning that anyone can pin the champion at any time for the title as long as there is a referee present. This makes the title the hardest one to keep. In this same tournament was Book of Wrestling, Hey Yo Chico, and Captain Charisma. All three of these men were notable threats to the hardcore title. Shaman would square off against Hey Yo Chico and Captain Charisma was going to face Book of Wrestling. That night Shaman won my match and advanced to face his opponent, Book of Wrestling for the Hardcore Championship. The next week Book of Wrestling and Shaman squared off in the square circle and put on one hell of a match. Midway through the match Captain Charisma interfered and hit his finisher on Shaman while BOW was down. CC pinned him 1...2...3 and was seen as being screwed over.Over the next few months he got his chances but CC would interfere and cause him to lose. Without the matches he's lost he would have a perfect record in EAW. CC continued to capture the hardcore title ( he won it 3 times) and finally Shaman had another match for the title many thought he should be holding. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had a match for the Hardcore Championship against Captain Charisma, Hey Yo Chico, and Book of Wrestling in a fatal fourway glass walls match. This match was seen as one of the greatest matches in EAW history and one of the most EXTREME matches in all of efeds. The feud between Shaman and Captain Charisma boiled and both made amazing promos. Shaman and Charisma went on to face eachother again on Showdown during a 24/7 title match where CC and his stable attacked him and his girlfriend turned on him causing him to lose his title and creating a very personal situation going into FPV, Pain for Pride. Shaman and Charisma fought in the highest rated match that night at Pain for Pride. The first match ended as a no contested because both men fell off the titantron resulting in nonresponsive competitors. But after a couple of minutes they continued to fight and ended up getting in a second match. Shaman hit his finisher and didn't let Sabina, his ex-girlfriend, interfere. He walked out of the arena as Hardcore champion. On Showdown Episode 13 Shaman proposed to his former girlfriend,Sabina, but she couldn't accept knwoing that Captain Charisma would be there for her. So she put her contract on the line in a loser leaves the brand Hardcore Championship/Money in teh Bank Style Steel Cage Match. The winner would walk away with the title and the girl and the loser would go to the secondary show, Dynasty. In one of the longest macthes in EAW history, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Captain Charisma fought for about 2 hours. They put on one hell of a show but when it was all said and done CC pinend the Hardcore Champion 1..2..3 and became champ. Sabina rushed to her boyfriend's aid as Charisma told Sabina that her contract was all his. Suddenly, CEO, Masters, walked out and announced that at Midsummer Massacre, an annual PPV, he would face Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy in a Triple Threat in which the Hardcore and World Championships would be on the line. And if Shaamn were to win this match he would not only become EAW's first Undisputed Hardcore Champion but he would also have Sabina's contract released from CC. At Midsummer Massacre, the main FPV of the summer, Masters, Charisma, and Shaman faced eachother in one hell of a match. It was even most of the way through. There were many pin attempts and submissions locked in but in the end the crowd was shocked. Not because one of the three men one the championship, but because Mr. DEDEDE came running down the aisle to interfere. Putting the 24/7 to good use, he pinned the Hardcore Champion, Captain Charisma, and then pinned the EAW Champion, Masters, therefore becoming the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. Shaman was kept on Showdown because he wasn't pinned an won his girlfriend's contract. On the next Showdown The Rated R Shaman of Sexy faced Mr. DEDEDE in a match he always looked forward to having. The mactch was set to be for the the Undisputed Hardcore Championship but after a couple of minutes of fighting, MvM aka Mr. Knocka, Mr. DEDEDE's opponent at Midsummer Massacre, interfered by MKOing (RKOing) Shaman not once but twice. Afterwards, DEDEDE grabbed a guitar filled with glass and thumbtacks and smashed it over he head of Shaman. MvM MKOed DDD and dragged him on top of Shaman thus screwing Shaman out of the win. Shaman was injured by the guitar shot. He was diagnosed with a splintered peice of wood from the guitar slicing threw he skin and getting wedged in his bloodstream. At the same time he was diagnosed he proposed to Sabina for the second time and she accepted. He had a successful surgery removing the peice of wood. His wedding is set to be at the next EAW PPV/Super-Show, King of Extreme. In the weeks leading up to the wedding a mysterious figure, Jamez, kept stalking Shaman's fiance. Finally at the wedding, ETR came and ruined it by attacking Shaman. At the Dynasty after King of Extreme, ETR faced Shaman after playing several mind games with him. Sabina came in to help Shaman and tried to hit ETR with her title belt but missed and hit Shaman, costing him the matchup. Shaman defeated Knocka and accepted ETR's Street Fight match at the PPV, Road to Redemption. This match was changed to a triple threat match with ETR and the returning, Makaveli. The Rated R Shaman next appeared on Dynasty as one of the last draftees in EAW's draft. He was put in a suprise World Heavyweight Championship matchup, hit his finishing move, the corkscrew moonsault, and pinned Then-World-Heavyweight-Champion, Impact, to win himself his first world title. At the next FPV, Showdown vs. Dynasty, Shaman took on his old foe, Captain Charisma, in a Glass Walls Match to decide brand supremacy. The long fought battle ended with the World Champion, RRS, winning. The following Dynasty, despite a severe leg and knee injury created in Shaman's previous match, he took Regulator (the National Extreme Champion) on in a Champion vs. Champion match and lost after missing a spear. Impact was waiting in the lockerroom and then decided to use his rematch clause againt Shaman for the next Dynasty. But that next week when Shaman was supposed to take on Impact, HRDO came out chokeslammed Shaman and Impact picked fro mthe scraps to obtain the World Heavyweight Championship. Looking for vengence, Shaman stressed the fact that he was still in contention for the Championship and had a rematch clause which he would use in the following weeks where he faced Impact in the match he claims that he created, The Glass Walls Match. In that match, Shaman expanded his winning streak inside the Glass Walls match by pinning Impact for his third win inside the glass walls and his second World Championship Reign. Shaman was then faced with one of Dynasty's newest competitors, Mr. DEDEDE, who was moved to Dynasty as a result of the EAW Draft. The history between the two men was resparked and Mr. DEDEDE made it clear that he was gunning for Shaman's World Title. He was added to a Reckless Wiring poll to see who Shaman would face at the next Dynasty FPV. The fans would get to decide who Shaman would defend his World Title against, whether it be Regulator, Impact, or Mr. DEDEDE. The next week, DDD and RRS brawled around the arena until DDD was arrested by arena security. The Rise and Fall of Extreme Rated R Wrestling In 2008 The Rated R Shaman of Sexy decided to run things his way. He developed an efederation of his own called Extreme Rated R Wrestling (ERRW). The efed rose fast and had an impressive writing staff and graphics managing staff including some of the most well known efederation superstars. The efederation gained impressive characters and was ready for it's first show. With three brands and some new, never before seen ways to roleplay, superstars became active as did ERRW. After a couple of months, controversy was created and Mr. DDD obtained the password to the site. The night Mr. DDD obtained the password, he logged in and deleted the site thus creating lack of trust and chaos. Mr. DDD was fired and replaced by an apprentice. The efederation rebuilt itself with more advanced sections and work but the writers quit and the efed ultimately became defunct. Rated X Wrestling RXW was the third efederation created and managed by The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Offering new ideas and styles of work he hired a large amount of writers and owners thus making it difficult for the efederation to die. Initially, the plan was to create a very violent version of wrestling including very adult material and some offensive material to go along wit hit. RXW pushed the bounderies with Impact, Shaman, and MvM as owners. Impact, Shaman, and Ozz were formerly the writers of RXW while MvM was graphics manger. Mr. DDD was signed as General Manager even though he deleted the previous site created by Shaman. Shaman dropped this efed because he decided to be more concerened with Extreme Answerz Wrestling. But in April 2009, Shaman revived the efederation. The efederation is still being rebuilt and is not officially opened. The Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF, a relatively popular efederation was speculated to have been hacked and deleted by jealous ex-members. Among the few suspects to have deleted the site were Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Captain Charisma had quit only 1 week before the site had been deleted and was obviously angry at XWF Owner, Regualtor. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had fought with Regulator only 2 weeks before the site was deleted thus making him a possible suspect or accomplice to CC, who was also known as a hacker. Thee Rated R Shaman of Sexy had taken offence to some things that the XWF owner had said and went on "a rampage" saying things about how Regulator's efederation was insuperior to Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Shaman's main efederation. Regulator denied it and suposedly said that EAW would be nothing without XWF but Shaman fired back saying that XWF was built off of EAW and would be nothing if it weren't for EAW. Charisma was immediatley pointed out as a very possible suspect but Regulator continued searching for an answer to his question; Who destroyed his prized efed? Soon he contacted Shaman and asked him several questions. Shaman pleaded innocent and asked to start over but Regualtor still didn't believe him. The next day Shaman was contacted once again about deleting the site but he denied it again. But CiC told Regualtor that Rated R Shaman had done it. This created a fight between Shaman and Regulator. Regualtor did not believe Shaman but believed CiC but Shaman claimed that CiC was simply mad at him for banning him from the site for six hours. He had tried to get back at Shaman by writing vile threats and comments on this very wiki and saying he had hacked and deleted XWF with his accomplice Captain Charisma. Shaman then stated that he would not have the patience or knowledge to hack a site especially freewebs, which is "unhackable". CiC and Reg both pointed out that Shaman, out of rage, may have decided with Charisma that XWF should be hacked and deleted. Shaman argued by saying he wouldn't do such a thing and that he couldn't work with his rial, Captain Charisma because they have gotten into so many fights and have said so many things that it would be impossible to coexist. Reg and CiC still couldn't believe The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and soon brought up a possible peice of evidence. HeartBreakKid Fan, a well known vixen of efederations, had been contacted by the hacker and that hacker admitted to her that he did delete XWF and that she wasn't to tell ANYBODY. This made HBKF someone with extremly important information. Rated R Shaman of Sexy, a good friend of HBKF's, told Regulator and the jury that HBKF could never be able to work with Captain Charisma and that, if she did know Shaman and Charisma were working toether, she'd blame Charisma for the whole thing and deny that Shaman did it. On August 8th, 2008, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy convinced CiC, the man who blamed Shaman of doing it, and HBKF to come clean and admit that he hadn't done it. This finally convinced Regulator that Shaman was innocent and he was free of the charges pressed against him. EAW Awards In December 2008, EAW gave awards to the top superstars, the worst superstars, and the unforgettable legends of efederations. The Rated R Shaman was nominated for several categories. Below is a list of the announced awards Shaman was nominated for (in italic) and awards he won (in bold). Fastest Rising Superstar Best Hardcore Champion Showdown Extremist of the Year Breakout Superstar of the Year Best Feud(with Captain Charisma) Match of the year(Shaman vs. Captain Charisma-Pain for Pride) Extremist of the Year Gimmicks Over the year The Rated R Shaman of Sexy was in efederations he had several unique gimmicks. The Original Shaman The original shaman had some original jokes and played off a gimmick similar to Johnny Nitro when he moved to ECW. He was extremely arrogant but rising fast. He didn't care if you were a veteran or not and he'd always show up and tune in for shows. Some say that he was ignorant which may have been the case since he was a rookie. "Snapped" Rated R Shaman This second gimmick Shaman had created was even more loudmouth and didn't give a damn what you said or who you were. His jokes and insults became more crude and som of his comments became less friendly. Many thought he needed to take a minute and realize what a SOB he was. Shaman created many enemies and fought many times with his rivals.In promos he would cuss excessively and rant more than promo. He would storm off every once in a while after getting angry but would usually come back. Grandmasta Sexxxay After using a gimmick with a bad attitude and an angry character, Shaman tried out a completely different style of promos and stepped into a totally new territory. He became EAW's wigger, as many would say. In the chat he'd talk smooth and jokinly, off the chat he would bust a rhyme, and on the promo page he'd rap all day and night. He was seen as a Vanilla Ice or Macho Man Randy Savage character for this short time but this was one of his more popoular gimmicks. "Bad Attitude" Rated R Shaman This gimmick that the Rated R Shaman of Sexy appeared first when his rval, Captain Charisma had said something offensive. Shaman snapped out of joking Grandmasta gimmick and went into a more serious mood. During this period of time the fights were extremely intense many jokes said went way too far and many of Shaman's promos were unbelievably AWESOME. Fights with Charisma appeared almost 3 times a day and would last to about an hour long usually ending with one of the owners stepping in and stopping the fights. Many times Shaman appeared bipolar or intolerant of any jokes about him from CC. Many times the figths became personal and it made the feud light up as the greatest feud in the business. After the match at Pain for Pride between Charisma and Rated R Shaman of Sexy the smack talk continued and the fights lit up with even more insults that went too far. With all of the fights the owners of Extreme Answerz Wrestling decided that The Rated R Shaman of Sexy should face Captain Charisma in a steel cage match. But the loser of that match would leave the brand and go to Dynasty. This caused many questions and a serious worry between all of the superstars. What would happen to the biggest feud in the business and how will it end?! Mr. DEDEDE 2 According to EAW Chairman, Ronn, Shaman was becoming a mini Mr. DEDEDE. Originally, Shaman took it as a joke but soon enough he realized that he would have to fill Mr. DEDEDE's shoes one day. He now watches DDD's ways of doing things and learns from the lessons tought by him. It is speculated that Mr. DEDEDE will retire October 30th, 2008 thus making Shaman head Showdown writer. With several other retirements being discussed, Ronn has supposedly chosen several members who in his opinion will be able to guide EAW in the right direction. Among the few was The Rated R Shaman. When he found out that Ronn was planning this he stepped up his game and decided to help the business rather than help himself. A New Rated R Shaman After giving out spoilers for Dynasty and being fired Shaman said these words: "Over the past couple of weeks I have made some very important decisions. Some of them voluntary and others out of reach. But I'm here today to sincerely say I'm sorry. Starting in August I was confronted with a number of situations that induced stress and eventually shortened my temper. People have asked to see, to talk, to be with the 'old' shaman but honestly he is out of reach. This efederation has shaped me but it's pressure has compressed me into something I dread to be. I have changed. And this change has affected not only my career, but also, by life. My mentality is weak at the moment as is my pride. I made not only one mistake but several. I have lost my trust from everyone- my enemies and my friends. I have cheated several people of their fame and pride. But most of all I have disgraced the name of Extreme Answers Wrestling. I do regret everything I have said and everything that I have done. I sadly did prove that actions do speak louder than words. So I stand here today not asking for pity, not asking for anything not even my job back. I want to say I am sorry. No configurement of actions or words could ever express how much I truly mean it. I have hidden my doings with words and excuses but to today I say there is no word or excuse that could cover my actions. What I have done is unforgivable but by apologizing I'd like to make this situation a little lighter. Remember that I will do anything to create a better image for Extreme Answers Wrestling. What I did has burned a hole in me. I made that hole. My grandmother once said "Keep your words soft and tender because you may have to eat them tomorrow." I truly wish I had listened to her because I am eating my words right now. Good night." Wishing to change, he offered to join once again as a writer and start over. He worked hard and attempted to change. As he changed, EAW did too and EOW eventually merged. Shaman didn't support the merge but tried to deal with it. When the number of noobs grew, Shaman was became fed up and began getting angry but eventually realized that he should deal with his problems in a different way. He was soon named Burnout's writer ad is currently writing for the brand. Shaman also got everything off of his chest and told the efed world that he is actually 13 years old, not 15. His actions in the past weeks have changed many opinions and many have been saying good things about the improvement. Mr. DEDEDE reportedly told Shaman, "You're a good kid. You have your ups and downs but one day you're gonna be just as big of a legend as I am and I want you too be bigger than that...". Mr. DEDEDE's words have, in Shaman's words, "inspired" him and has encouraged him to be the best he can be. Shaman on Edge The Rated R Shaman was told of various mood swings and said to have dealt with a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which was causing him to act differently in the efederations he had joined. This lead to small conflicts that slowly ate away at wear Shaman stood. When CM Ronn, chairman of EAW, had a computer virus and had to leave for several weeks, EAW was given a death sentence from other efederations since it seemed unlikely that EAW would survive without the Chairman. Extreme Answerz Wrestling made WWEFan Interm-Chairman, Makaveli Co-Chairman and Showdown Writer, and Shaman as Dynasty Writer. The efederation actually thrived and The Rated R Shaman eventually was given the password to the site and was made an owner. Only a week later, after the three men disagreeing on things, the password was changed and RRS wasn't given it again. Along the 2 or more months Ronn was gone Shaman made comments like "Fuck Ronn" supposedly to jokingly poke fun at the chairman. When Ronn visited the site, Mak told him that Shaman had supposedly said "Fuck Ronn" seriously which in turn had Shaman stripped of his ownership. A week later when Shaman fought with Mak about the incident of him telling Ronn incorrect information, Shaman threatened to give spoilers to show WWEFan, then Interm-Chairman, an example of how Mak might react. Shaman was already upset that Mak had given a Dynasty spoiler (that WWEFan would be drafted to that brand) and told the chatroom that he would tell anyone who would be the next EAW Hardcore Undiputed champion (Showdown's World Title) if they private chatted him. Shaman was immediately fired by Makaveli and wasn't rehired until days later. He was not given back his writing job and is yet to stop fighting for what he thinks he deserves. He was given the Edge gimmick and picture base he wanted and is planning on changing his ways and putting aside his stress. Championships and Accomplishments :Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW World Heavyweight Championship (2 Time & Current) ::*EAW Hardcore Championship(2 Time) ::*Showdown Writer (1 Time) ::*Dynasty Writer (3 Time) ::*Burnout Writer (1 Time) ::*Turbo Co-Writer (1 Time and Current) :Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Hardcore Championship(2 Time) :Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ HBKF) ::*XWF Hardcore Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF United States Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF Tag Team Championship (1 Time & Current w/ Makaveli) :The Truth Of Wrestling ::*TTOW SNT Tag Team Championship (2 Time w/ Ozz and Cena29) ::*TTOW TNT Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Ozz) :World Wrestling Entertainment Chat ::*WWEC World Championship (2 Time) ::*WWEC US Championship (1 Time) ::*WWEC Hardcore Championship (2 Time) ::*WWEC European Championship (1 Time) ::*WWEC Tag Team Championship (1 Time) :Wrestling Fans Forever ::*WFF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) :Midnight Championship Wrestling ::*MCW Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time) :Answers Wrestling Federation 2.0 ::*AWF 2.0 World Championship (1 Time) :World Wrestling Alliance ::*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA Pure Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ MvM) ::*WWA Writer (1 Time) :Extreme Hardcore Wrestling ::*EHW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Match results Straight Wins: 11 Straight Losses: 4 Draws: 1 Wins w/ interference: 0 Losses w/ interference: 6 DQs: 0 No Contests: 3 Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico (Semi Finals Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. BOW (Hardcore Championship Match)-Captain Charisma Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hardy X-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Game (Hardcore Championship Match)-Game Grand Rampage Royal Rumble-Masters Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico vs. MVP vs. Captain Charisma (Glass Walls Match for Hardcore Championship)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Heart Break Boy (Steel Cage Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (24/7 Rules Hardcore Championship Match)-Captain Charisma Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Hardcore Championship Match)-No Contest Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Hardcore Championship Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Steel Cage Match-Winner TAKES ALL!!!)-Captain Charisma Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma vs. Masters (Triple Threat for the Undisputed Hardcore Championship)-No Contest Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Mr. DEDEDE (UNDISPUTED HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH)-MR.DEDEDE Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. ETR (Extreme Rulez)-ETR Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Knocka (Extreme Rulez)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy & Regulator vs. Mak & Captain Charisma(Tag Team Tables Match)-Shaman & Regulator Rated R Shaman of Sexy & Starr Stan vs. Impact & ETR(Tag Team Match)-Impact & ETR Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. ETR vs. Mak (Ladder Match)-Mak Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Impact(WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Regulator (Champion vs. Champion Match/Non-Title)-Regulator Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. HRDO/Impact (World Heavyweight Championship Match)-Impact Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Impact (World Heavyweight Championship GLASS WALLS Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Mike08 (Extreme Rules)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy & Mr. DEDEDE vs. Indpendent and Dark Emporer(Extreme Tag Team Match)-No Contest Trivia Shaman was born in the same hospital as WWE/WWF superstar, The Rock Shaman is related to the first Hawaiian King, Kamehameha I (United the Hawaiian Islands) Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW, EAW, XWF, EHW and WWEC Hardcore Title in his career Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW Hardcore Championship and an EAW Hardcore Championship at the same time Shaman had the shortest title match in EAW history, 3 seconds, after losing to Game thanks to an interference by Captain Charisma Shaman vs. CC was voted "Show Stealer of Pain for Pride" The Shaman vs. CC feud lasted over 7 months and was filled with breath taking fights, rants, extreme promos, and some of the best insults in efeds The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is known as the fastest rising WWEC star and has held all of the titles he can win on that efederation Shaman was originally going to use the name "Truble" (pronounced Trouble) Shaman is undefeated in The Glass Walls Match (3-0) defeating Chico, MVP, and CC for the Hardcore Championship in Glass Walls I, CC for brand supremacy in Glass Walls II, and Impact for the World Heavweight Championship in Glass Walls III Shaman's longest promo was 2,359 words and was made in EAW